Hot Chocolate
by IronicVeghead
Summary: Wally and Artemis share some personal time together after a mission. A birthday fic for the wonderful GeekyArtChick! Spitfire, Lemon, Smut, Oneshot.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEEKY! 3**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! I've been working very hard to make it super smutty while keeping it in character AND making sure to imply how totally in love they are. THAT ENDED UP BEING A LOT TO CONSIDER AS I WROTE THIS. **

**Anyway. This ended up longer than I thought it was going to be, but whatevs. **

**(Also, if anyone notices any typos, please mention them in a review or a message please! I'd love to fix them and my proofreading isn't fullproof!)**

* * *

The team had just finished a rather messy mission to a rainforest in Brazil. Poison Ivy had escaped from Arkham and fled to the lush climate to prepare for her next attack on civilization.

Batman had sent them once her location had been found and the group set out on a muddy, wet battle that took far too long; in Wally's opinion.

Upon returning to the cave each of the heroes had gone immediately to their gender's respective locker rooms and rinsed off all of the mud and leaves they all managed to accumulate in the battle.

Finally, all the team members were gathered around the living room in pajamas and sweats. M'gann had thrown all of their suits and underclothes in the Cave's laundry and then set about making enough hot chocolate for everyone while Kaldur passed around the first aid kit.

Artemis sat on the couch with her leg propped up on the coffee table, grimacing at the wound in her calf. A vine had sliced her, and while it wasn't very deep, it was rather encompassing and annoying. She hissed as she dabbed it with alcohol; turned out it was also very sensitive.

"Do you want some help there Beautiful?" Wally offered since he was sitting next to her. His wounds were merely scratches that needed cleaning. He had the benefit of being fast enough to not get hit.

Artemis pursed her lips in thought. She knew he was still feeling guilty because he was the one closest to her when the vine attacked; he seemed to think that it was _his fault_, or something. So maybe if she let him help it would ease his conscience and get him off her back. He had been rather persistent that she address the wound on the bioship and not wait until group band aid time.

Well, he had been persistent about _every_ injury she got since they started dating almost two years ago.

"Sure," Artemis sighed, snipping some gauze to the size of the injury, "I'll hold this, you wrap," She gestured to the stretchy bandage before pressing the white fabric to the open wound. Wally wasted no time in grabbing the material and expertly twisting it around her leg until the gauze was fully covered.

"Perfect," He announced, leaning down to place his lips over the fabric lightly. Artemis smirked at his antics, trying to get the blush off of her cheeks.

"Hot Chocolate!" M'gann cheered, floating a full mug to each person in the room. Thank you's went around as the team began to relax and chat about the mission.

"Does it hurt your feet to be walking around the forest barefoot?" Superboy asked Kaldur curiously, starting off the team's usual chatter.

Artemis only half heard the Atlantean's answer as she tried to take her foot off of the coffee table and put it back on the floor. The process was more painful that she had anticipated, the muscles of her calf moving the skin irritably.

"Do you want some pain reliever?" Robin suggested, noticing her slow and careful movements.

"No, I'm fine," Artemis shook her head. She could deal with it, she'd had worse.

"Hey, let's watch a movie!" M'gann chirped, floating over to the DVD rack next to the TV.

"What genre?" Kaldur asked, starting vague because he wanted to make the decision as painless as possible.

"Action!" Wally threw his hand up.

"Pass, we've had enough of that today," Conner frowned.

"Romance?" M'gann offered hesitantly.

"We watched a chick flick last time," Artemis reminded her. Remembering the overly cliché _A Cinderella Story_.

"Disaster?" Robin spoke up.

"No!" Wally responded quickly, his hand automatically reaching to cover Artemis's that had been resting between them.

"Comedy?" Artemis asked, covering up the silence that had followed Wally's outburst; her fingers automatically intertwining with his own.

"I have recently heard about a movie that seems quite interesting. It had evil exes?" Kaldur pondered, almost as if to himself.

"Scott Pilgrim," Robin smiled.

"Oh dude," Wally grinned, "We should so watch that,"

"Okay!" M'gann said as she plucked the DVD out of the case and placed it in the open tray.

Artemis sighed in content as she scooted, carefully, closer to the speedster. She smiled softly to herself as his arm rested along her shoulders with comfortable familiarity, his lips placing a quick peck on the top of her head. The archer lifted her mug up and sipped at the delightful beverage as the trailers started up.

BOOM!

"Shit!" Artemis yelped; the loud beginning of a trailer startling her enough to spill hot chocolate all over her shirt.

"Oh no!" M'gann exclaimed, quickly levitating a towel over to the blonde. Artemis grabbed it gratefully and began dabbing at her chest.

"Did it burn you?" Wally asked, his hands hovering near her awkwardly as he tried to help.

"No," Artemis frowned, wincing as she pulled her injured leg off of the coffee table to sit up straighter. Wally snatched the mug out of her hand before she managed to spill more when she wasn't looking, "But I need to go change my shirt now," She sighed, her eyes drifting to her _very inconvenient_ leg.

"Here," Wally breathed as he snuck his arms underneath her and gently lifted her off the couch, "Let me help,"

"Laundry room first," Artemis said begrudgingly, knowing there was no way to get out of his decision.

"As you wish," Wally quipped with a smile, causing Artemis to roll her eyes.

"Wally just _go_,_" _She ordered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Robin snickered and Artemis turned her head to send him a glare before Wally zipped off.

He didn't go as fast as he normally would when running around the cave, but only because he liked having Artemis in his arms. And she _never_ let him get away with any excuses to hold her when others were around.

The laundry room was noisy even though only two washers were running out of the rows and rows set up for use by the whole league. The clasps and buttons from the teams' collective uniforms rang against the sides of the washer in uneven patterns and Artemis knew she'd get a headache if she listened to it long enough.

"Do you want me to find you a chair?" Wally asked as he skidded to a stop. Artemis immediately sent him a glare that he already knew was coming, "Just kidding!" He laughed, carefully setting the archer on her feet.

Artemis had both feet on the ground, but was leaning heavily on her good leg so as not to jostle the other, "I got this," She grumbled when Wally's hand drifted behind her to hover in case she wavered. Wally chuckled, but refused to move, "Can you go set up a washer?" Artemis suggested.

"I guess," The speedster mused, dashing to the shelves to grab some detergent.

Artemis looked down at her shirt. It used to be white.

Now it was some sort of blotched light brown. That stuck to her skin too. _Ugh._ Artemis thought, peeling the fabric away from her skin before strategically maneuvering it over her head so that it wouldn't touch her hair.

"I'll take that, beautiful," Wally smirked. Artemis gave him a light punch to the arm when his vision dropped to eye her bra.

"Wally!" She scolded him half-heartedly. The redhead just laughed, tossing her shirt in the washer before pressing the start button and zooming back to her side.

"It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before," He teased.

"So," Artemis pouted, crossing her arms across her chest defensively, "I need to go to my room and get a shirt," She informed him, changing the subject before he said anything that would make her blush.

Wally grinned and picked her up again, Artemis's arm wrapping automatically around him. The speedster waited until he was sure his charge was situated before taking off once more.

"Wally," Artemis deadpanned when he stopped, "This is _your r_oom,"

"I know," Wally laughed, placing Artemis back on her unstable feet, "I was just thinking…" He trailed off, his eyes drifting below her chin. Artemis caught on immediately.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want in my pants," She smirked, her hands resting precariously on her hips.

Wally paid no attention to her words, his eyes trained on her chest. Artemis narrowed her eyes, suspicion growing at the gears she could see turning behind his green orbs.

"Wally what are you- Uhhh!" Artemis moaned.

The speedster had grabbed her by the waist and pulled himself close, his tongue latching itself to her skin above her bra before he drug it slowly up her chest and neck. His lips stopped at her ear.

"I was right," He whispered huskily, "You _do_ taste like chocolate now,"

Artemis's lips moved about as she tried to find something clever to say, but the sudden spike of arousal had turned her brain to mush. "Fuck you," She grumbled before pressing her lips to his own. Wally grinned into the kiss and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Oh," Wally breathed against her skin as his lips skimmed her neck, "_Please do_,"

Artemis shivered, her head turning itself to the side to give him more skin. Her hands slid down his torso until they reached the hem of his shirt, gripping the fabric before roughly shoving it upwards. Wally's hands retracted to assist her in pulling the shirt over his head, gasping as her lips assaulted his chest.

The archer sighed in pleasure as Wally's hands ghosted up her sides before gently tugging out her hair-tie. She laughed slightly as his fingers ran though her hair, because she knew that he just _loved_ her locks. The speedster's breath hitched, his hands jerking to a stop as Artemis drug her tongue languidly up his abs.

Wally growled and reached his hands down to grab her thighs, hoisting her up as her arms and legs automatically wrapping themselves around him

"Ah!" Artemis hissed as her injured leg bumped against his backside and Wally froze, his eyes finding her own.

"I'm sorry!" He yelped, pulling her tight against him as though he could transfer the pain to himself and take it away from her, "Should we stop? We should stop. I don't want to make anything worse than it alrea-"

"Wally," Artemis said, placing her forehead against his own to look into his eyes. Her heart swelled at the concern swimming through them, "I'm fine," She told him sternly, "Now get me on your bed and take your goddamn pants off,"

"Yes Ma'am," Wally smirked, racing the over to his bed before she could process they had moved. He laid her gently on the comforter, careful not to jar her leg. Artemis smirked up at him and Wally felt his mouth grow dry from the absolutely _sinful_ look in her eyes.

But he composed himself to remember that he couldn't _always_ let her have the upper hand, and deftly straddled her before she could do anything about it. Artemis's hands flew up to grab control of the situation but Wally swiftly caught them and pinned them to the bed. His head ducking down until he was close enough to tickle the shell of her ear with his warm breath.

"Artemis…" He crooned, delighted by the way her muscles coiled under her skin in yearning, "You are so _damn gorgeous_," He whispered, his tongue darting out to sweep her ear.

"Wally," She whined irritably, making the speedster smile as his teeth nipped at the skin over her collar bone. His mouth moved lower, his tongue and teeth stirring up the nerves in her skin until she was sure there were red marks left behind because her skin was just _thrumming _with heat.

Her mind didn't even register the fact that he had released her hands. Artemis's only thoughts turned to the fact that her bra was suddenly gone and Wally's hands had replaced it; their unnatural warmth seeping into her skin as he fondled her chest. His eyes grazed up to catch her own but found that they were closed and her lower lip was clenched between her teeth.

He knew that move. Artemis would _always_ bite her lip too keep herself from moaning, from making any noise that would signify the fact that _he_ was in control of her. And that just wouldn't do, because he just loved the noises she made when his hands were on her body, his lips ravishing her skin. One of Wally's hand flitted up her torso until he found her mouth, his thumb gently nudging her lip out from between her teeth.

The effect was instantaneous.

"Wa-_Wallyyy_," She trilled, her back arching her chest closer to his touch. He grinned at the sound of his name, knowing what she wanted as her eager hands fisted themselves in his hair. Artemis pulled his head down to her chest and Wally wasted no time attaching his lips to the mound he'd left unattended.

The blonde growled in satisfaction as his tongue slid across her pert nipple and Wally held in a groan at the growing ache between his legs. His fingers danced across her other breast, teasing it with a feathery-light touch that sent shivers down her spine while his teeth began nibbling on the nub already at his lips.

"Dammit Wally," Artemis inhaled, her fingernails scratching at his scalp in savory torment.

The speedster let out a warm breathy chuckle that rolled across her skin. Wally knew that if he didn't kick it up a notch soon, Artemis would have enough time to grasp some semblance of her mind back and take over. And what kind of lover would he be if he didn't push her until she was writhing in desire? A lustful one, that was for sure; because if paused for even a second he knew Artemis would find some way to turn the tables.

So he traced his tongue across her chest, dipping into the valley of her breasts before reaching the match of his previous focus. Wally attached his lips and teeth to the flesh, a bright red hickey in his mind's eye.

Artemis's hooded eyes opened enough to draw her gaze down to her boyfriend, a smile gracing her face at the view of his magnificently tousled red hair. His face tilted up enough to give her a glimpse of his freckle dusted cheeks. God, she _loved_ his freckles.

Wally gave her a harder nip to distract her from the hand trailing down her delicious abs to her sweatpants. Artemis's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Wally's hand delving beneath the fabric of her underwear. The redhead pulled back from the now red-marked skin of her breast to watch her flushed face as his fingers slipped between the folds of her womanhood.

Her mouth opened in surprise, sucking in the cold air in a shuttering breath as he drew his digits across her opening. Artemis growled, shooting a glare at the hero above her. Wally was teasing her and she knew it. The redhead grinned and Artemis grew frustrated as a finger shallowly dipped into her core.

"_Nnnnggg_," She grit her teeth as she moaned, straining her hips upward to force his hand further. Wally silenced her by molding his lips to her own in an intoxicating kiss, his tongue advancing out to sweep across the roof of her mouth.

Artemis took in a rapid breath as Wally pressed his finger farther in, her mind lost at the electrifying feeling of bliss at his touch mixed with the growing lust curling in her belly. His mouth moved from her parted lips to reclaim a tan bud between his teeth, tugging gently. His hand began moving, spurred on by Artemis's undulating hips. A deft finger plunging into her depths that welcomed the motion with growing dampness.

"Wallyyy," Artemis groaned; her back arching as she pressed her head into the pillow.

The speedster held in a moan, his arousal building from the sound of his name from her lips. He relented, knowing exactly what she was asking for. The two had long since become accustomed to each other bodies and needs. A second finger joined the first, pumping quickly. Wally held his head over the pillow, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Artemis, I love it when you say my name," He smiled, "Say it again, please. Say it and I'll do it," He offered, fully knowing that she would take it up. The blonde's eyes shut tighter as she considered it. Artemis _hated_ giving in to him, but _Goddamn _if he did what he said he would…

Her mouth was already open to comply with her needed heaving breaths but she opened her eyes to meet his green orbs. Wally had control at the moment, but she wouldn't be his spitfire if she didn't try her best to topple his self-restraint.

Artemis let go of the hold on her emotions, letting the ravenous lust within her show through her hooded eyes as she made sure to hold his gaze. Wally's hand had slowed to a tantalizing pace and she found it difficult not to writhe for friction, tensing her muscles to keep herself under control for the moment. Wally hovered above her, waiting anxiously for his name to fall from her raw lips. So Artemis gazed at him with all the pent up emotion she was feeling and let her tongue sweep out slowly to lick her lips.

"_Wally…" _

His face instantly screwed up, the agonizing greed obvious on his features, "Dammit Artemis," He rasped, his head falling to her shoulder as he complied with her wishes.

Wally's fingers halted momentarily and Artemis held her breath, her excitement growing. Then it started; the slightest hint of a vibration in his fingers that she could feel as they had paused within her.

"Uhhh," She sighed, her fingers clenching the sheets as they became her only hold on reality. Wally vibrated his fingers a bit more before starting to move them again, biting his lip in lust as he watched Artemis fall into a rhythm with his hand. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it. His eyes drinking in her slim form, falling to the way her breasts bounced and the way her cheeks grew flushed and…

"Aww fuck, Artemis," Wally groaned, pulling away from the archer and pulling her sweats and underwear off of her as he rushed off the bed to grab a condom.

"Wallace!" She nearly shrieked, sitting up the instant she felt he'd left her. Artemis felt the harsh pressure of his lips on hers when he returned, tilting her head up to nip at his lip. Wally nudged her shoulders, trying to press her back down against the sheets. She pulled away from his open mouth, noticing immediately that he was naked.

Wally was fast. He had superspeed! But his lust-hazed mind left him vulnerable and Artemis quickly had him pinned, the condom snatched out of his hand before he could even put it on.

"Wally," She scolded, "How do you always forget that I'm in charge?" Artemis cooed.

"Artemis…" He groaned, "Come on…Please!" He cried, but he already knew it wouldn't work.

"Not yet Baywatch," Artemis teased, keeping his hands safely held under her knees.

Wally let his head fall back onto the mattress as Artemis began her torturous ministrations.

She was positively _obsessed_ with his lean physique, grinning at the muscles of his legs that she could feel rippling under her thighs. Artemis dropped her head to his abs, raking her tongue down the hard muscles that tightened at her touch. She could feel him tense as she neared his throbbing masculinity.

Artemis laughed lightly, redirecting her lips to keep away from his shaft.

"Artyyy," The speedster said, his voice heavy with desire.

"Be patient," The blonde scolded as she breathed against his neck. Wally's breath halted when she pressed her breasts against his naked chest, the skin-on-skin contact delightfully warm and erotic. Her swollen lips pressed against the pressure point of his neck, parting to allow her teeth some time to leave a pretty red mark.

"Artemis- I want- my arrow- in your quiver," Wally spoke between the gasps caused by her teeth attacking the freckles dotting his pectorals. Artemis paused with one hand frozen on its descent towards his manhood.

"Wally you did _not_ just say that," She hissed, trying to hold back the smile that wanted to form, her lover snickered before pausing at the view. Wally gazed up at the woman straddling him, her blonde hair thrown carelessly over her thin shoulder and her grey eyes hazed with passion and wide pupils.

"You're radiant," He exhaled.

"Wall-lyy," Artemis drew out, her hand teasing his erection to pull him back into the lust, her head dropping down to his chest with open mouthed kisses, "I thought we were going to have _sex_ this time," She breathed, leaving a fiery wake from the trail of her lips, "Not _make love_,"

The redhead bit his lip in yearning as she trailed a finger slowly from base to tip, "I-_uh_-I'm always-_aaaah_- making love to –_unng_- you," He spoke in shallow pants, her other hand pressed against his nest of curly red hair to knead him, "Because I-_Oh God Artemis_- I always love you," Her hand was fully wrapped around him now, her heated grip driving him _crazy_ she pumped slowly.

"How do you _always_ manage to make me love you even more?" Artemis sighed before she captured his mouth. Wally grinned and pressed back, groaning when her hands left his loins. Artemis took her knees off of his hands, letting him free. He didn't respond to her rhetorical question, focusing instead on the condom she had pressed into his hand before her fingers snaked into his hair and her tongue darted out to drag against his lower lip.

Wally's mind split, one half working to get the condom over his sex while the other controlled his teeth that pulled on Artemis's red lips. The archer hummed and opened her mouth, slipping her tongue between his open lips. Wally finished rolling on the condom and let his hand slide to Artemis's now raised hips, nudging her core down towards his member. His legs were starting to shake with minute vibrations brought on by anticipation and Artemis laughed lightly when her calves felt it.

She lowered herself closer to him, shivering when he swiped a finger delicately across her sweet warmth to make sure she was still moist. Wally smirked when he found that she most certainly was.

"Don't ruin the moment with your ego," Artemis told him, slapping his hand away so that she could position him at her entrance. She bit her lip as his tip barely kissed her core. The blonde breathed deeply as she pushed herself onto him a little farther.

"Arty," Wally shuddered, his hips trying to buck against her and push himself in all the way. Artemis held herself steady, moving her hands to his shoulders and inadvertently pushing him into the mattress. He didn't even notice. His head was tilted up as he gazed at the place where their bodies joined, his warm hands pressing painfully against her skin as he fought the vile urge to plunge her hips down.

"I like this moment, Wally," Artemis whispered, twirling her hips lightly as she eased herself farther onto him. Wally's response turned into a strangled moan, his toes curling in a mix of anguish and pleasure.

The blonde sighed as she finally took all of him in, their bodies joined hip to hip. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head back. Of all the parts and pleasures that came with making love to Wally, this was of Artemis's_ favorite_ parts. He knew it too; and gratuitously busied himself with running his hands up and down her body as she molded herself to him.

She let out a groan of bliss as she reveled in the intimate knowledge that _Wally was inside of her. _And it was because he _loves her._ Because they were in _love_. Artemis smiled down at the man she was connected to, his vibrant green eyes caught her gaze and he smiled back, sharing the passion they felt for each other without speaking.

Until Wally bucked, that was.

"_Uuhh_," Artemis moaned, her hands clenching his shoulders as her eyes rolled back into her head. Wally's hands gripped her hips, no longer patient for her to start moving on her own. He grunted in pleasure as he lifted her up off of him and swiftly pulled her back down, impaling her on his throbbing erection. Artemis gasped at the sudden action before grinding herself against him as they held each other close, hilt to hilt.

The archer took the initiative to start a rhythm after that. Begining slow, Artemis raised her hips and brought them back down in a tortuous cycle; burying him deep within her depths at a suffering pace that had Wally shifting himself restlessly against her as he tried to gain speed to relieve his insatiable longing.

Her grey eyes marveled at the way his muscles grew taught and the way his mouth was hanging open to gather lungfuls of oxygen. His freckled skin was flush with heat and Artemis felt herself growing even moister as she took in just how _handsome _he was.

"You are so _goddamn sexy_," The blonde purred.

"_A-Artemis_," Wally rasped as she sped up, thrill taking over as she plunged herself onto him again, and again, and again.

She rose herself up enough to allow Wally the ability to move.

And move he did.

Artemis's breath grew ragged as they met each other, her hips rocking repeatedly against his own while he thrusted into her. She let her chest fall against his own, her hardened peaks pressing into his chest and inspiring a most delicious feeling.

Wally pressed his lips to the naked skin of Artemis's neck as his hands wrapped possessively around her body, trying to find some anchor on reality. His hips thundered against hers and the feeling of her sex clamped around his own arousal was sending his senses whirling.

When he was younger and inexperienced, he never imagined that sex was anything but just the act. Wally understood that there were emotions attached to the experience, but he'd never fully understood it until he'd had Artemis in his arms. Until they'd taking that last step and gone all the way. That was when he realized just how significant making love was. That nothing could compare to the intimacy that he felt when he was inside of her. When Artemis was connected to him, physically, emotionally, and mentally. And he hadn't thought he could possibly fall even more in love with her either. He was wrong then too.

Artemis's breaths were shallow as they brushed across the shell of his ear, and when a strand of her hair fell in her face, he automatically tucked it behind her ear without thinking about it. Wally was getting closer to the peak of bliss and his body was starting to show it. They had started to slow, savoring the act of languidly rocking their hips together as one rather than driving their greed to the edge too soon. The tempo rearing a sensual blend of smoldering appetite and ecstasy.

_"Artemis_," He breathed. She groaned in response from a particularly deep thrust, her fingernails digging into the raw skin of his shoulders, "I need to go faster," Wally said. Artemis nodded mindlessly, she'd already noticed the way the speedster was starting to give off waves of vibrations; it was something he always did when his lust started taking total control. She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth as a response; tugging on it lightly until he moaned, loud and long, just what she was hoping for.

Artemis barely had time to smirk over her victory when Wally flipped them.

"Ohh…OHh_- Wallyyy_!" She let out a strangled moan, her hands nestling themselves into his luscious red hair to pull and scratch against his scalp. Wally was in charge of the tempo now, his elbows rested firmly on each side of her to keep his body stable, to control the vibrations that were spreading across his skin like wildfire. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Artemis raked her nails through his hair, the action eliciting a strange sense of delirium.

He thrusted into her at an inhuman pace and Artemis gave up trying to keep with him. The blonde arched her back in ravenous craving, her neck growing warm from Wally's heated breath fanning across her skin in pants. She was clenching her fists in his hair and his lips found her neck and her hips started shaking from pleasure because Wally's shaft was _vibrating_ within her and she vaguely thought that she might have come already but it didn't even register because everything just felt _so good_ and she was already at her peak _again._

"_Wally!" _She trilled, her head pressing back into the pillow and her legs wrapping around his sides to join them flush together as her euphoria reached its pinnacle.

The walls of her core clamped down on his member, inciting his own release. Wally's lips were still against Artemis's skin as he lowly groaned her name, the spasms of his pleasure joining with the residual vibrations of his desire.

The speedster gave a final shudder before falling to Artemis's side their chests both heaving as they came down from their high.

His first action after gathering his mind was to get the condom off, tie it, and toss it in the trashcan. Artemis's hands snuck across his chest as he turned back to her.

"Hey," Wally whispered, reaching his arm out to pull her to his side. The other slid under her pillow to wrap around her shoulders. Artemis chuckled and pulled a sheet over their bodies, tucking her head into his shoulder and the sheet under her chin. Wally found this absolutely _adorable _and lightly kissed her forehead before nuzzling his face into her messy pouf of hair floating about her head.

"Wally," She laughed, her toes searching out his legs to curl around, conscious not to let anything touch the bandage on her calf. Artemis sighed in delight when she found them, tangling herself with her boyfriend to keep herself flush at his side, "I love you," She whispered, absentmindedly kissing the freckles dusted across the skin beneath her lips. Wally brushed his lips against her temple, a hand reaching out to run through her golden hair.

"I love you too, Beautiful," He smiled. Wally was_ enamored _with the fact thatthat Artemis was at her most affectionate after sex. It was as if the act somehow blocked out the harsh lifestyle she was raised in, tore down the mental walls she'd made, and just let herself be a woman in love; with no repercussions. His smile never left his face as he held her a little tighter and closed his eyes, ready to drift off.

"Hey Wally," Artemis spoke up.

"Yeah, Babe?" The redhead's green eyes opened and immediately found her own.

"You know that vibrating thing you do?"

Wally hummed in response, his mind drowsy as she drew circles on his chest.

"If you _ever_ stop doing that…I'll kill you," She warned; her voice sharp as her hand paused.

The speedster chuckled into her hair, his eyes drooping closed once more as his thumb began stroking the soft skin of her hip, "You don't have anything to worry about. Now go to sleep; its nap time," He declared.

Artemis didn't say anything, but Wally felt her smile as she pressed her face into the muscle of his shoulder she was using for a pillow. And he couldn't deny the fact that his heart fluttered a bit when her hand drifted across his torso to hold him like a large teddy bear, there was just something about a sweet Artemis that was just as endearing as his spitfire Artemis.

The archer was trying to sleep. Wally had told her to, and it was what she had planned to do anyway. So _why_ he was just staring at her, she didn't know. Artemis thought herself as pretty, sure, but she also knew that Wally thought she was beautiful, gorgeous even. So maybe he was looking at her because he liked to. Or maybe he was horny again. It didn't really matter though, because she was trying to sleep and he was stopping that.

"Wally quit staring, go to sleep," Artemis commanded, her eyes still closed. She felt the pressure on her skin as he pressed another kiss to her forehead; Artemis had decided it was one of his favorite things to do.

"Sorry Artemis, I was just thinking," He mumbled, shifting his position a bit.

"About what?" She asked, vaguely curious. Artemis opened her eyes and found, _surprise surprise_, that the hero was still staring at her.

"About how much I love you," He grinned, and Artemis wondered how she had fallen for such a cheese-ball. A really lovable, adorable, handsome cheese-ball. Hadn't she already told him she loved him in the last five minutes? She would have rolled her eyes, but she was tired from their exertions and Wally was merely being sweet. She could let him off easy, just this once.

"I know Wally, I love you too," Artemis breathed, closing her eyes once more.

Her mind dissolved into total relaxation as Wally rested his head against her hair, his even breaths near her ear and his steady heartbeat under her fingertips working as her own personal lullaby to pull her into a dreamless sleep.

Artemis didn't really need dreams anymore anyway. Why should she? She had everything she needed right in her arms.

* * *

**Phew! My first all-me smut fic. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEEKY! 3333**

**-WITH LOVE- VEG 3**


End file.
